Immortal
by out.of.sync
Summary: Somehow, during the course of the story she read in the scroll, she had fallen in love with this raven-haired man, she fell for his everything even his isolation from love. She fell in love with him even after she knew that he'd hate love and weakness.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It's just a little something. I hope you like it! Also, reviews will be really great. Thanks! :]

* * *

_**Immortal**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Naruko! Look at this, come. Come and see this," Naito Ryuu shouted at his favorite screenplay writer with eyes alight in such enthusiasm one could never expect from a man of age 63.

From the end of the room, a door was ajar and from there peeked a black-haired woman with deep brown eyes flashing with irritation- she had been working on her latest project. Scratch that. Actually, she was trying to salvage the piece of crap her original story had turned into when it had been given to the hands of some other screenplay writers. But when she saw that seemingly magical glint in his eyes, she instinctively knew that this story was bound to be a hit in ways more than one.

However, she was dismayed when she caught sight of an old and not to mention odd-looking piece of parchment tightly clutched in the man's left hand as his cane was held with his right.

"Naito-san, we are in the year 2196. And if we are going to recycle a story from a piece of trash such as the one you have there, we might as well pack up our cardboard bozes and clean up our offices," she said as she returned her eyes to her story, completely aware from the sound of footsteps and the cane which hinted that the director/producer was walking to her office.

"Naruko-chan, I know a good story when I see one. And this one's not good. It is excellent! Surely it was considered cliché thirty years ago but now it's bound to be a big thing! Well... it's not actually a story yet but I know you could make it into one, something that will actually be immortal!" He said, voice almost pleading and eyes wrinkled to make sure that he looked a lot older and more pitiful than he really looked.

"Naito-san…" she started as she turned her chair to face him but lost her resolve when she saw his face.

A long silence befell them. But something seemed to attract Naruko and move her hands toward what seemed now to be a scroll with very odd designs and trimmings.

"Okay, then. Let me have it. But I am not promising anything to you," she finally signed in resignation as her right hand was held out towards the scroll.

Naito Ryuu walked away from her, a huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Night had already fallen and the dark sky outside was inviting to Naruko especially with the full moon prominently hung from it. And so, with the scroll in her hand, she made her way out to her garden and found the bench where she usually sat.

It was an antique (the bench, that is) so there was no surprise when it squeaked under her weight. Now, with the moon giving light to the diary and her feet tucked close to her chest and the black-haired writer began to read.

The first part of the parchment was well... a narrative of how life was in a certain academy named Ninja Academy.

_Ninja Academy? What the hell?! _

"That man is a mental case," she grumbled as she read the scroll. "Really, was there a point in reading this any further?" she mumbled under her breathe as she read more words like Hokage, Jutsu and Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" she breathed and tested the name. It sounded good to her and based on what she had been reading for the past twenty-three minutes this particular male was one endowed with good looks. But aside from the occasional thrill the scroll, which by now Naruko had surmised as a diary of some sort, had it was boring.

But slowly, as Naruko progressed, the diary wove a colorful fabric of interlaced adventure and romance, of comedies and tragedies, of ups and downs.

Naruko had never seen or heard or read about someone who loved so much than the author of the diary entries.

_It was more than just a life story sprinkled with love_, she decided. _It was a love story with some bits of life._

_

* * *

  
_

_I hate how you could make me so self-conscious with just one glance._

_I hate your almost-perfect cool._

_I hate how I always spare you a glance only for it to become a non-reciprocated one._

_I hate how every fiber of my being aches for the approval I'll never receive from you._

_And I hate this loathing I feel for you. I must not spare you incognito glances but every chance I get, I give you one. I must not be bothered by what you think me as (or better yet, what I think you think of me) but I always strive to please you – to have you say something nice and true about me. Or maybe something other than 'annoying'._

_I must not care about you. And I don't. That is, whenever we are not in the same room. But the moment, I lay my eyes on you, I cannot help but feel something – something I do not even know much less understand – for you._

_And heaven knows how much I want to look away, not care, and, even, forget about you – think about anything but you and your newborn eyes._

_But I cannot. You are unique – the way I do not understand you, the way every single thing about you fascinates me and the way everything about you seems to be a big puzzle waiting to be solved._

_As for me, I am made to discover. I am made to gravitate towards mysteries and understand them. And so, I am trapped in your ambiguity, looking at it, observing it from a distance with wide, curious eyes._

_Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to say: I am attracted to you._

_And more than anything, I hate this attraction especially when I know that we are two north poles in a magnet or maybe two south poles. I could never be so sure, all I can be sure of is the fact that we will never be. You will never see me in the same light I see you with. I know, in as much as I want to prove this as a fallacy, that you will hate me forever when my only mistake was love you._

_And so, I must keep my distance from you and your rage hoping all the while that your loathing towards me will melt away. Alas! That is just a false hope. It will never happen._

_Goodbye, Sasuke._

_-Uzumaki Sakura _

* * *

It was captivating, the sad, one-sided love this Uzumaki Sakura had for someone by the name Uchiha Sasuke. It was so pure on one side but tainted with revenge and malice on the other.

Her boss had been right. This was a good start for a story. A love that, for her, blossomed from loathing and ended with loathing still. It was a love that may have been sweet and wonderful had fate not interfered, had there been no prejudices, had Sasuke not been the 'avenger' that he became in the end. It was a love that may have bloomed had it been given a chance - had Sasuke looked at this Sakura and saw the love she had for him, how deep and true and lasting it was, he would have forgotten vengeance. He really would've.

"Sasuke…" she breathed his name once again. Somehow, during the course of the story she read in the scroll, she had fallen in love with this raven-haired man, she fell for his grace, his eyes, his determination and his isolation from love. She fell in love with him even after she knew that he would never welcome love, he would never welcome weakness.

Naruko knew it was plain stupid to fall in love with a guy whom she doesn't know anything about. Heck, she doesn't even know if he even existed!

But she was in love, alright. And Naruko was determined to tell a tale about him and his loathing towards love, make him immortal with the use of her pen. Yes, as immortal for Saukra's and Naruko's love for him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Uhm, guys, I need help. Really. Well, because I'm not quite sure anymore about making this a one-shot. Please send in some advices. Thanks!


End file.
